


Can't Buy Me Love (Only Toys)

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Series: The Pornish Adventures of Tabruzzi [4]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T-Bag and Abruzzi in a sex shop. Awkwardness, naturally, abounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Buy Me Love (Only Toys)

“What the hell is this?”

“Um, señor, those are anal -”

“I wasn't talking to you, miss. Don't trouble yourself; we won't be needing any assistance.”

The blushing woman moved quickly away, leaving John's side.

“Teddy, get over here,” he called, making Theodore come scurrying from between two shelves.

“Ya called, master?” the smaller man grinned, clutching several boxes.

“Shut up,” John said, annoyed, “and tell me what the hell this is.”

He held up the string of beads for Theodore to see. The smaller man cocked his head to one side and regarded it sceptically.

“Pearl necklace? Butt ugly one?”

“Pearl necklace in a sex shop? Don't think so.”

“See, here's a note,” Theodore said, grabbing the tag attached to one end of the beads. Frowning, he read out loud. “Anal Beads: Exciting Toy for Adults.”

John dropped the thing as if burnt. “Anal beads?”

Theodore grinned. “Now why would anyone want them things when ya could have a cock?”

“Dirty mouth, Teddy,” John grinned, then put the beads back. “What's that?”

“I was hopin' you'd know,” Theodore admitted, handing John a box. “Says it's for increased girth and... what's it say?”

“´A firmer erection`,” John said, then burst out laughing. “What the hell, Teddy?”

The box read, “Cock Ring”. Theodore put it back with an air of confusion.

“I thought this kinda stuff was s'posed to be easy,” the Alabamian said, sounding annoyed.

“And I thought you'd actually been to one of these stores before,” the mobster quipped, handing the other man a box. “Look at this thing; it's a lot bigger than yours, isn't it?”

Theodore scowled at him, then looked at the box. “'Course it's bigger than mine; what kinda man's got twelve inches? Would-a torn somethin'.”

John laughed, then nodded his head towards the door. “Leave?”

Theodore's eyes glinted, and he disappeared down an aisle again. “I'll be right behind ya.”

John left. He waited outside the shop, looking cautiously around for threats.

Inside the shop, Theodore threw a pair of handcuffs onto the counter with a smirk. “Don't understand another thang you're sellin', girl, but I sure know a good toy when I see one.”


End file.
